Drunkenly seducing
by traumschwinge
Summary: Ludwig gets drunk on a party and annoys Francis into eventually sleeping with him.


This was inspired by a kink meme prompt. The prompt was:

_So Germany is drunk at a party, and France has to take him home. Germany has always had a thing for France but was too shy to do anything about it. On the way Germany gets horny and begins to come on to France, fueled by the alcohol, which leads to sex. Don't make it seem like France raped Germany, please. I want both parties to fully want it._

_Bonus 1: Afterward they work backwards, small kisses, dates, presents._

**Warnings:** sex from virgin Luddy's POV, fluffier than intended

* * *

Full of disinterest, Ludwig looked around the room. He was standing in a corner to avoid talking to anyone. He didn't even know why he had agreed to join this party. Maybe because both Feliciano and Roderich had asked him, maybe because everyone else was here as well – or at least every other member of the EU. Or maybe, because Gilbert had wanted to go there so badly that he couldn't possibly say no or make him go alone. There were to many people around who always complained about him after Ludwig had let him go anywhere alone. He didn't want to have that. Life right now was annoying enough without additional trouble caused by his misbehaving brother.

But tonight, it seemed like he didn't have to worry about to many complaints. The only people Gilbert was talking to were Roderich and Elizabetha and those two were pretty used to putting up with Gilbert. Ludwig almost hoped that his constant nagging about Gilbert's misbehavior bore fruit. Almost.

He wasn't that convinced anymore when he saw Elizabetha trying to hit his brother, but on the other hand, those two couldn't go for 5 minutes without fighting.

Ludwig took a sip off the punch in his hand. He hadn't paid much attention how many glasses he already had had or how strong it was. The few who had tried to talk to him that evening all thought it would be a nice idea to hand him a glass but none of the conversations had gone far. He was not in the mood to act nice today. He still hadn't got over Feliciano acting like they were friends again.

He started to wonder if he hadn't had enough alcohol yet. Every now and then he caught himself scanning the room for his little Italian when he thought he heard his laugh. He didn't want to. The thoughts that came with it still hurt enough to make him want to drown the pain with some more punch.

He staggered a bit as he went to get another drink. He knew he wasn't sober anymore but not drunk enough to feel like more would be a bad idea. Seeing who was standing next to the punchbowl, Ludwig almost reconsidered. Antonio was the second last person around he wanted to talk to. And Francis … well, they hadn't really talked since the last elections at his place which had been about a year ago. Ludwig had no idea how he should even look him in the eye.

Too bad, the two of them had already seen him. Francis even waved at him. Ludwig saw no escape from walking over. He was still looking demonstratively away from smiling Francis.

Somehow, the Frenchman didn't get the message. "Bonsoir, Ludwig," Francis purred. This tone had never failed to make the hairs on Ludwig's arms stand on edge and this time was no exception. Quickly, Ludwig acted like he was busy filling his glass again.

This didn't help at all.

He felt someone standing next to him. Ludwig knew he couldn't pretend he hadn't noticed Francis now, he was much too close for that.

"Why were you keeping to yourself for the whole evening?" Francis asked. He still had this unnerving tone to his voice. Ludwig felt like he was being teased all the time by the older man. "You're not a people's person at best of times, but today was unusual even by your standards."

Ludwig made the mistake to look up and was almost blinded by a bright smile. Well, at least Antonio had gone. "I just didn't feel like talking." He shrugged.

Francis took a glass of punch. "But now you do?" he ventured.

Ludwig shook his head.

Francis sighed. "Then why did you come at all?" He looked around. "You know, this behavior worries people. …some even thought you might be … you know, getting a little sick or something like this." Was it the alcohol or did Francis himself look at him with worries?

Quickly, Ludwig shook his head. And regretted that immediately because it made him feel dizzy. "I'm fine. Really," he sighed. "My brother just wanted to come really bad and some others wanted me to come too and I hate to refuse others." Ludwig noticed he started babbling. The punch was stronger as he had thought. He pressed his lips together. "I'm fine," he concluded.

Francis chuckled softly. "Good." He looked around. "But I think, Gilbert might have abandoned you. I can't see him anywhere."

Ludwig looked around, feeling a little panic welling up inside him. Gilbert had to be still there, fighting with Elizabetha or something. But there was no Gilbert and no Elizabetha to be seen. So much for Gilbert driving him home as promised.

"I think he left earlier with that old couple," Francis volunteered.

Ludwig nodded. He'd thought that much. "He'd promised to be the driver tonight," he said flatly.

"I see, I see." Francis patted him sympathetically on his back. He looked Ludwig up and down with a look in his eyes Ludwig couldn't quite figure out. "You're in no state to drive yourself," Francis finally stated. Ludwig nodded. He knew that himself. He wasn't drunk enough to think he could still drive.

"So, would you want me to drive you home?" the Frenchman said with a smile. "I was starting to get bored anyway." He winked, but that somehow failed to alarm Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed. "I don't think I have much of a choice here," he said. "But it would be enough if you drop me off at my usual hotel. I don't want to make you take a two hours' drive just to take me home. I planned to stay there anyways."

"Ohoho, a hotel?" Francis flashed him a weird smile. "Okay, good, just tell me the address." With this, he took Ludwig by the arm and gently steered him outside.

The cold night air felt good on Ludwig's face. He yawned. For a moment, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed it for a bit. It didn't do much sobering up, but it was good he got out of that party sooner than expected. And at least Francis acted nice around him. Somehow, it was almost like they hadn't stopped talking a year ago.

"Ludwig?" Francis interrupted his thoughts. "Are you coming? My car's over here."

Ludwig shook off the rest of his thoughts and hurried over. "Sorry," he murmured as he got in. He quickly told Francis the address. Francis looked at him for a bit after.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. "It's so unusual to see you like this." He chuckled softly. "Almost like you were lost in thought."

"I drank a bit too much," Ludwig grumbled. He didn't want to talk about it. Francis nodded and started the engine. Ludwig was glad he seemed to finally have understood that he wasn't in the mood for talking.

The hotel wasn't far. While Francis was driving, Ludwig couldn't stop looking at him. It was nice to finally be at the same eyelevel than him. Ludwig suddenly remembered the time when he was still a kid and Roderich and Gilbert had tried to raise him the way they wanted. Back then he wanted to be like Francis. Not just because he had wanted to piss his brother off, but also because he thought Francis was cool.

Then his mind wandered on to the recent years. Before Hollande, when their bosses had been close friends or something like that, Ludwig really had thought he had finally found a friend he could trust. Last year in September, he had been sure Francis was more than just causally flirting with him. Remembering this now, Ludwig felt really embarrassed that instead of going with the flow, he'd panicked back then. He really hadn't wanted to push him away. He'd never meant to, but he always had.

"Do I have something in my face?" Francis suddenly asked. Ludwig hadn't been aware he had been staring at him all the time. Having been caught like this, he turned his head away hurriedly. He didn't blush this time, though.

"No, it's nothing," he said.

"I see," Francis chuckled after a while. He was parking the car and so didn't pay Ludwig any attention. This unnerved him more than it should.

Ludwig let out a low sigh. "I just thought you really are beautiful," he blurted out before he had even thought about it. After that, he pressed his lips together. He suddenly felt like a stupid little schoolboy. He didn't dare to look at Francis after that.

Francis laughed a bit nervously. "Ludwig, you're drunk," he simply stated. It almost sounded like he was uncomfortable with the compliment. "And you've already clear more than once you're not interested. So stop joking."

"I'm not joking!" Ludwig quickly said. Before he could help it, he leaned over and kissed the other, before he was able to turn away.

Francis' lips felt unexpectedly cold against his. Ludwig couldn't even remember when the last time he'd kissed someone had been. He licked over Francis' lips, a little more insecure than he would have liked. But it felt good. He had wanted to do so for most of the time he could remember.

And then, he was pushed away. Gentle hands ruffled his hair. "Isn't this joke going a bit too far now?" Francis was still laughing. Ludwig felt like he was being laughed at now. He struggled against the hand pushing him away. He didn't want to be treated like a child, now that he'd done something this stupid and honest.

"I'm not joking!" he protested. He kissed his cheek. "Please?" He couldn't force himself onto him more, could he? As long as he had doubts like this, he was sure he couldn't.

"I don't want to do a drunk," Francis tried to reassure him. "Think about what people would say. Do you want to be my next rape victim?" He laughed a bitter laugh. "Let me just get you into your bed and then I leave to get into my own, okay? So be a good boy now and get out of the car, will you?" He patted Ludwig on the cheek. "It's just the alcohol in your system that wants a loose guy like me."

Ludwig opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it again. He'd seen the pleading look in Francis' eyes. In the end, he sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, his head hanging. Slowly, he got out of the car. He knew he had been behaving badly; he didn't have to be acting up now.

Francis got him into the lobby and there steered him into the elevator with as little touching as possible. Somewhere inside his clouded mind, the thought that Francis was feeling uncomfortable with him managed to manifest itself. He felt so bad about this he rather leaned against the cold wall than against the Frenchman. He even managed to walk to the door of his room on his own. All Francis had to do was open the door for him.

"There you go," Francis said as he handed the keycard over. "Go straight to bed, don't call anyone, and sleep tight." He turned away as soon as he was finished, but Ludwig grabbed his wrist.

"Francis," he pleaded. "Please stay with me. I won't tell anyone. Just stay, please." He pulled at Francis into a hug. "I won't do anything, I promise. And you don't have to, either," he added.

Again, Francis patted him. This made Ludwig furious. "Just this once, understood?" Francis whispered.

Five minutes later, they were lying in bed. It was a bit too narrow for the two of them, but Ludwig didn't mind cuddling at all. In fact, he was really disappointed that Francis turned his back to him and was demonstratively acting like he was sleeping.

Slowly, he stroked over Francis' side. He was answered with a nudge with the elbow. "You promised," Francis whispered sleepily.

"I know," Ludwig whispered back. "But I want you."

Francis rolled around. "I know, I can feel that." For all Ludwig could make out in the dark, Francis was looking at him sternly.

Ludwig raised one hand and stroked some hair out of Francis' face. He kissed him gently, first on the forehead, then on the cheeks and finally on his lips again. This time, Francis didn't fight him. He moved the hand from Francis' cheek down to his shoulder and stroked over his arm. When he stroked up again, over the other's chest, Francis even leaned against his hand.

With shaking hands, Ludwig started unbuttoning Francis' shirt. He was really getting nervous and excited at the same time. The indistinctive look of the Frenchman's chest made his heart race. He wanted to touch him there. He wanted to kiss his collarbone. Finally, he was done with the shirt. Ludwig couldn't get rid of it fast enough as he stroked it down Francis' shoulders. But he didn't manage to get it over his wrists.

"Ludwig?" Francis panted. "What are you doing?" He pulled at the shirt around his wrists. Ludwig looked down. Nervously, he pulled at the fabric, trying to remove it. He didn't want Francis to feel any more uncomfortable. It was already clear to him that he forced himself unto him. He didn't want him to be bound.

With combined effort, they somehow managed to get the shirt on the floor. Ludwig was kneeling on the bed, towering over Francis. They were both already panting.

Ludwig leaned down for another kiss. He stroked over Francis' shoulders, his chest, down to his sides. Slim arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him further down. Ludwig somehow managed to get his knee between Francis' legs when he was pulled close.

He had fought his way through Francis' lips by now. Their tongues touched as they struggled for dominance. At first, Ludwig thought, he was winning this fight even though he did not intend to. But then, Francis started to suck on his tongue. He could feel the hands loosening from his neck and stroking down his spine. His shirt was pulled out of his trousers, so Francis could stroke up his spine without distracting fabric in the way.

Without interrupting their kiss for too long, they got rid of Ludwig's shirt and trousers, then even of his t-shirt. As soon as his t-shirt was gone, Ludwig was suddenly grabbed by his shoulders. He fought a bit back, but Francis got him out of balance. They rolled over the bed, fighting over who would be on top.

In the end, Ludwig gave up fighting. He let Francis take the lead and roll him around on his back. He hadn't wanted the lead in the first place. Right now, it felt like they wanted the same thing. Ludwig could feel it anytime their groins touched.

Francis being on top of him like this, his weight pressing him flat down on a mattress …. Ludwig had imagined this some times before. He would never have thought this might become real one night. He never would have thought that they might kiss one day.

And he would especially never have thought that he would get bitten at the end of that kiss.

"What was that for?" he panted.

Francis sat up. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I told you I didn't want to," he hissed. "So why did you try? We both know this won't work out. I- I'm not a guy for more than one night! A … And you definitely look for something more stable!"

Ludwig sighed. He had known this all along, deep down, he thought now. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have tried to force him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He turned his head away. He couldn't look Francis in the eye now.

"So you let me go now and we'll never speak of this again?" Francis asked. He sounded suspicious.

Ludwig whimpered. He knew the only answer he should give was yes, but that wasn't what he wanted. "You really want to end this here? Now?" he whispered. "You can walk away … like this?"

They both looked down there. Francis shrugged. "I can try to," he said. But he sounded unsure. "_Merde! Louis!_ You can't seriously want this!" He still didn't make any move to go. He did move, though. Instead of keeling over Ludwig's belly, he now shifted back. Feeling him rubbing against his crotch made Ludwig moan. "Do you really want this?" Francis whispered.

No, he knew he didn't. Whenever he had pictured this situation in his past it had never been like this. He covered his eyes with his arm. He was sure he was getting red now.

"Louis?" Francis' gentle voice brought him back. "Don't force yourself." Carefully, his arm was removed from before his eyes. Francis kissed him, gentle instead of wanting now.

"I wouldn't force myself," Ludwig murmured. "I really want to. I always wanted to. I- I just never had the courage for asking. Please don't stop now. I don't want to. I want you. You were the first one I can remember to love. I just want to get over you. Please, don't leave me alone like this."

Francis chuckled. "You sound like a child," he said. Ludwig whimpered. He hated being called that.

"Then let me show you, I'm not a child anymore," he whispered. Slowly, he raised his upper body and kissed the Frenchman.

"I won't get out of this any other way, will I?" Francis sighed. He didn't sound annoyed though.

"No, you won't," Ludwig purred. He moved his hips a bit. "I want you. Please?"

Francis kissed his cheeks caressingly. "I'd never have taken you for the bottom type," he whispered. He stroked over Ludwig's throat down to his chest. He paused for a bit when he reached the nipple. Maybe he was thinking if he really should do anything. When he squeezed it, Ludwig let out a soft moan.

"I haven't had a chance to find out," Ludwig panted. If he hadn't been already aflush, he would have blushed by now. Francis' hands moving all over his body made his heart race in a good way. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Francis kissed the nipple he just squeezed. "Then I should be extra nice and carefully tonight," he whispered. Slowly, he kissed his way down from Ludwig's chest. His fingers stroked over Ludwig's abs. Ludwig couldn't help it but moan again.

He bit his index finger to stop himself from making more embarrassing sounds like that. He twitched when he felt Francis' lips on his stomach. Gentle fingers pushed his hips down on the bed. "Stay still," Francis hummed. "I'll make you feel good in just a second."

Ludwig did his best to hold still when Francis kissed even further down. Being kissed on the public hair made him moan again and he found it getting harder to stay still. He could feel the other's breath against … him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ludwig panted. He really had to concentrate on not pressing his legs together. He really felt like doing so. What Francis was doing really made him feel uncomfortable.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Francis purred. This made his … him twitch again. "Shush," Francis made. "One moment."

"Francis," Ludwig whimpered. "I don't- ahn!" He was interrupted by the sensation of Francis mouth around his thing. Ludwig didn't know how to react to this. All he could do was burry his fingers in Francis' hair to have something to hold on to while the changes in pressure around him drove him almost insane.

Francis was taking him in deeper and deeper. After a while, Ludwig was shaking so bad he really feared he would tear out some of Francis' hair. He still couldn't move his hips for Francis kept on keeping him still there. He started moaning incoherent words.

"Are you about to come?" Francis whispered. Actually, Ludwig was relieved to get a break like this. He nodded. He was sure he wouldn't last another 10 seconds.

"Hang on a bit longer," Francis said as he got up to kiss Ludwig. "Can you roll over and raise your ass for me? I want to feel great as well." When he nodded, Ludwig was thanked with another kiss.

With a little effort, Ludwig rolled over on his stomach. He felt somewhat exposed as he raised his butt, feeling the Frenchman's eyes all over him. For a moment or two, Francis didn't do anything but stare. Then, Ludwig could feel him caressing his behind. He still shook a bit.

Francis painted little circles on his skin there and continued to do so for a while. Surprisingly enough that really helped Ludwig relax. As he felt a finger pushing inside him he still yelped, though. Technically Ludwig knew what was going to happen next. But experiencing it himself still made him feel insecure and very vulnerable.

Francis took quite some time fingering him, first with only one, later, Ludwig was pretty sure he added more but couldn't tell how many exactly. When he first added one more, Ludwig was almost sure he couldn't take it for long. But after some time, he got better and better used to that. Eventually, he even moved, signaling Francis to hit him harder.

"Be a bit more patient," Francis hummed into his ear. "I want you nicely prepared and not hurt, understand?"

Ludwig answered with a moan and pushing his butt back even more. He was sure he was ready by now; he didn't want to wait anymore.

Francis sighed. "Okay, you wanted it this way," he said. He slowly pulled out his fingers, not without scissoring one more time in doing so. "Don't forget I warned you. Er… you might want to hold your breath. That usually makes it easier."

Ludwig nodded. He did as he was told. Still, feeling Francis against his behind, sent shivers down his spine. And when he was entered, he had to sharply draw in some breath from the sudden pain. Ludwig was glad Francis didn't move right from the beginning. It burned pretty bad at first.

Francis gave him quite a while to get used to the pain and when he finally moved, it wasn't that bad anymore. After a few thrusts, Ludwig even began feeling good. He didn't know what Francis was doing exactly, but he felt like he was getting really hot inside. Every thrust made him moan more.

It didn't take much long for him to start shaking again. He didn't even wish for Francis to touch him. Not much. He even started moving against Francis. To him, it didn't feel like he could last very long like this. He had already been close some times before. The next time, he was sure he couldn't hold back anymore.

He tried to do so, though. He even bit in the cushion. It didn't help very much.

For a moment or two, all Ludwig could see were stars before his closed eyes.

As if though some white cotton inside his head he felt Francis pulling out of him. With his mind still clouded he didn't really get all of what Francis was doing next. He was panting so much he couldn't hear anything but his breath and his heartbeat in his eyes. He was still shaking a bit.

When his breath slowed down a bit, he could hear Francis panting heavily. He felt him rub against his buttocks. After a while, he felt something warm and sticky drip on his back. With a final sigh, Francis let himself fall down next to Ludwig. As he spread his arms, Ludwig thankfully cuddled up against him. He felt so exhausted.

Exhausted like this, he fell asleep almost immediately.

When Ludwig awoke at the next morning, he still cuddled with the sleeping Francis. His memories of the previous night were all blurry. He knew he'd gone to that party and later left with Francis. He also was sure what they had done later. But the details… he had no idea.

Still, he hadn't felt this good waking up in a long time. With a little yawn, he lay back down next to Francis. He wrapped his arms around him. It felt good cuddling with someone again. And he had wanted this for so long. He still couldn't really believe this was not a dream.

A while later, Ludwig almost was falling asleep again, Francis started to stir. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a sleepy smile by Ludwig.

"G'morning," Ludwig whispered.

"Bonjour!" Francis answered. He yawned. "Did you sleep well?" He gave Ludwig a soft kiss.

Blushing, Ludwig nodded. "You too?" he murmured. He wouldn't have thought Francis would be this nice at the morning after. He'd already gotten more than he ever had expected but this was almost too much. He had heard so often that Francis didn't care for a steady relationship.

Francis stretched. "Care for some coffee?" he asked as he sat up.

Ludwig nodded. He was a bit disappointed that cuddling was over already. But, he reminded himself, he hadn't expected this much in the first place. And getting breakfast together was somewhat an achievement in his book.

Francis got out of bed and started collecting his clothes. Ludwig did the same. "Louis," Francis suddenly started. "Would you like getting breakfast together more often? Like after EU meetings or something? You know they drag on quite late and …" He shrugged.

Shocked, Ludwig didn't really know how to react. Then, when his mind had comprehended what his ears had just heard, he beamed at Francis. "I'd love to!"


End file.
